


Tomorrow is Another Day

by IdiotAnonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, If I add more chapters I'll update the characters, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotAnonymous/pseuds/IdiotAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, again, he's lucky. His family is dead, his friends are no doubt gone, and everyone in the town he lived in is enslaved by the ones in this castle; it's a wonder he's been able to live this long. Each and every day he wonders why, why his master picked him and why he continues to keep him around…it doesn't make sense, but he would never dare complain. Ezreal wants to keep his life, thanks, and the only way to survive is to follow the rules set before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This came about somehow while talking to Runeslayer and I've had it finished for awhile but feared posting it because I might never add the other chapters...then I realized it can stand on its own, so I might as well post it. I've read over it a few times, but some errors might remain! Please let me know if you see anything that doesn't make sense or is misspelled, I likely overlooked it. (:
> 
> Reminder again Dmitri is in Vladimir's lore and judgement, he is not an original character, and the design I use for him was made by the talented vladimirthecrimsonreaper on Tumblr.  
> http://s1085.photobucket.com/user/crazyartistXP/media/smile.png.html  
> http://s1085.photobucket.com/user/crazyartistXP/media/dmitri.png.html

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ezreal awakens with a groan, as per usual due to the time his body is now used to waking but dearly wishes it didn't have to. It's far too early, especially considering how late he stays up, but he doesn't exactly have much a choice in the matter anymore. At least getting up on his own has stopped that annoying red-head with the scar over her eye from popping in and waking him up with a bucket of ice water and an endless stream of harsh words. She smiled all the while she did that, much to Ezreal's irritation, and would only leave when he dressed himself for the night and got everything ready prior to waking his master. For the life of him, he can't even remember her name, but he isn't exactly hurt by the fact.  
   
Tired as he is, Ezreal manages to rather briefly shower, brush his teeth, then begin putting on his clothes in a somewhat timely manner despite there being a fair amount of complexity to said clothing including jewelry and the like. He needs to get this done somewhat quickly all the while ensuring there aren't too many wrinkles on his coat sleeves or his pants, _or_ that his choker isn't put on incorrectly _or_ his bracelet isn't tight enough.  
   
Needless to say by now, many of the inhabitants here are quite picky about that sort of thing, he has found, and especially so when he has the _nerve_ to look like that around his master of all things. How _dare_ he. Ezreal sighs; royals are so difficult to work with…but, whine as he does, he's thankful he is alive at all right now. He would much rather be alive as a servant than dead as a free man, as odd as many might think that is.  
   
He shakes those thoughts from his head then finishes buttoning up his outfit's jacket, marveling as he always does at how nice these clothes are. They look all stiff and formal, like they wouldn't be comfortable at all to wear, but they are actually incredibly soft and not at all stifling on him. He's used to what are basically rags made to look like clothing, so this is all really nice to him. He adjusts the edge of his shirt collar, then tugs gently at his sleeves as one final check for anything out of place. Everything seems fine to him, so he might as well move along before the others start thinking he slept in or something.  
   
Same time each night, always what _should_ be late in the day for him but instead has been turned into early in the morning…always just before the sun sets, and always an hour or so before he is due to wake his master. Breakfast is a fair amount of time after this, but due to his master's position in this place they have to arrive quite a bit earlier. Ezreal sighs once again, looking over the bed on which his master sleeps; he's grateful for at least getting a mattress on the floor to sleep on, but he does miss having a normal bed. The ones here are much nicer than the ones he had back home, that's for sure.  
   
The view of the sunset is much nicer too, even if he doesn't have much time to enjoy it. Ezreal pulls back the large, extravagant curtains then stares in awe as he always does; it doesn't matter how long he's been here or how many times he's seen the sun set over the seemingly endless hordes of trees outside, it never fails to make him happy. The mountains, the clouds, the snow…all of it looks so peaceful from all the way up where his master's room sits. The young blond would love to go hiking out there someday, but...  
   
Shaking the final signs of sleepiness and despair from himself, or at least pretending he can do such, Ezreal takes a deep breath to calm and refocus himself on his current task. His master is kind, yes, but he can never allow himself to become at ease with his situation or the man whom he serves, and he most certainly shouldn't be staring blankly at the admittedly beautiful sunset rather than keeping his eyes on said master. Doing so might end in an early and painful death for the young boy, and this is something Ezreal strives to avoid with every fiber of his being. He wants to be free again someday, he wants to see the world, he wants to explore places no one else has been, he wants to _live_. His master saved his life and continues to keep him safe from the others in this enormous castle, but…but the young blond is never truly safe, not while he still lives anywhere near these monsters.  
   
It takes but moments to hook the curtains to keep them parted then reluctantly leave the large window be; he can look outside tomorrow. For now, he hurries to pick out his master's clothing then to set it out somewhere Ezreal can easily get to it once all the waking up stuff is done. Underclothes, shirt, pants, coat, gloves, jewelry, boots…it's all there, or at least it better be for his sake. His master might not chew him out, but anyone else who sees him mess up certainly will-- er, hopefully not _literally_ chew him out…that wouldn't be pleasant to go through again. At least his stomach healed well enough, though he still gets a few aches around his ribs.  
   
But, again, he's lucky. His family is dead, his friends are no doubt gone, and everyone in the town he lived in is enslaved by the ones in this castle; it's a wonder he's been able to live this long. Each and every night he wonders why, why his master picked him and why he continues to keep him around…it doesn't make sense, but he would never dare complain. Ezreal wants to keep his life, thanks, and the only way to survive is to follow the rules set before him.  
   
Ezreal looks back to the bed after those few minutes of gathering his master's belongings, then inches toward it no matter how much he would rather leave the man sleeping in it be. His master always looks so peaceful as he sleeps-- er, that is, not stressed by paperwork or putting on his usual tiring show for the other nobles. His master is a kind man, but doing what he does tires him out after awhile and it's a wonder the man can wake up at all sometimes. But, that's what Ezreal's here for, he supposes. Maybe that's why he was picked at random, because the red-headed lady was tired of checking in then waking him up herself.  
   
Speaking of which, he should probably stop stalling…any longer and he risks getting there late, which _he_ will be blamed for, naturally. Ezreal puts on his best smile, noting his master is always in a better mood if that's what the man sees instead of a frown or some frightened expression, then gently pushes at the nearest shoulder. His master is usually good at getting up without being grumpy, so at least he got a morning person to serve instead of some of the others he hears grumbling about and snapping at others prior to eating.  
   
"Master? It's time to get up now; we'll need to be at the breakfast table soon." Ezreal's voice is hushed, wary for whatever reason of being too loud. He'd call the man by name, as he used to when waking members of his family, but…well, he's scolded when calling anyone by their name. He tries to avoid doing such even in his head, but that usually goes out the window around the time his master wakes up. It's easier to use names in that case, as everyone else in this place is also 'master' or 'mistress' with a few exceptions here and there. He usually doesn't address those 'lower ranking' ones, but when he has to it's usually 'sire' or 'dame' that he is told to use.  
   
His master gives a quiet groan as he finally shifts about, which is Ezreal's cue to step back from the bed a bit. Kind as this man is, one never knows when he might decide to act like the others in this place and try to tear him apart...Ezreal is nothing but prey to them, no matter how much he hates to think of it. He manages a smile despite such gloomy thoughts and gives his usual bow when his master finally sits up, "Good morning, Master." Also the usual, Ezreal doesn't stand straight again until his master gives the okay; in this case, it's a tired attempt at a dismissive wave.  
   
The other male yawns, baring his teeth as he does-- no, as most around here seem to do when they yawn. Must be a thing their kind do, Ezreal guesses. It reminds him of a cat, but he wouldn't dare say that to their faces-- "Mh…Ezreal, you know I do not care the least if you bow…how many times have I told you this?" Tired eyes meet his own, and it's the color of said eyes that always snaps him back into realizing just how dangerous it is here. Crimson eyes with those odd slitted pupils accompanied by the slightest glow to them as if to make it look even more horrific; Ezreal still isn't sure why their eyes sometimes glow in near complete darkness, but not _always_. They're odd beasts to say the least.  
   
Ezreal huffs out another sigh, agitated this time rather than longing for a life he can't have or something like that, "I know, but if anyone sees me _not_ do it then I'll get in trouble--"  
   
A clicking sound no doubt made by his master's tongue cuts off any further whining, "No one is here to witness it except us, Ezreal, and you know how I feel about it." His master smiles, even if his words sound a little harsh, and never raises his voice as if to 'properly' scold him. Ah, yes, usual Master and his usual informal orders. Technically, not doing as his master says is disobeying the other male, so it's best he listen, but…the fear of another less tolerant occupant of the castle hearing it still has a tight hold on him.  
   
He nods, reluctantly, and _attempts_ to speak but only really has time to open his mouth and start with a 'ma' when again Ezreal is promptly interrupted, "Use my name, Ezreal. Once again, there is no one around and I see no reason for your stiff interactions with me." He…he isn't used to using his master's name, even after a few months of living here. Calling almost anyone here by name gets him punished, as a lowly human such as himself shouldn't even be in their home, much less calling them by their names.  
   
Humans are food to them and nothing more…Ezreal nods once again, "Sorry." He tries to avoid names, he truly does. His master might prefer it, but if anyone else were to hear a petty human calling their prince by name, the young blond will probably end up spending a few hours on the roof hung by his legs. For now, he needs to get his master dressed and ready to go-- though, when he moves to leave, said master manages to catch him by the arm. Ezreal tenses, but dares not try to get himself free. What could he do against a noble anyway?  
   
"Sorry to whom?" His master turns Ezreal to look at him, the man's teeth are slightly visible in the form of a tired smile while his eyes are showing not even an ounce of the usual hatred Ezreal sees in everyone else around here. Why is his master so different? Why does he keep a human around?  
   
Ezreal frowns, "Sorry to you for--" His master shakes his head, then motions with his clawed hand for Ezreal to try again. The young blond gives his master a rather pathetic and pleading look, but Master dearest simply pulls his best pout; how is it possible for this man to be hundreds of years old? Ezreal huffs, a mask to hide his fear, "I'm sorry, Dmitri, for ignoring your orders and not calling you by name and for bowing when you have already said you don't like it." He caves, as usual.  
   
Proudly, his master sits up a little straighter and with a more visible smile, "You are forgiven, Ezreal." The other is joking around with that line and they both know it, but he always does that anyway as per the usual rules of this complex society. The relationship between a master and servant is even more so, yet Ezreal is beginning to learn the ins and outs rather quickly given the fact this place is completely foreign to him. It's like being dropped in another country complete with another language and completely different culture.  
   
Humans aren't entirely able to mimic the speech that vampires use by nature, as it mostly comprises of various sounds and humans simply aren't able to make most of them. Such as how a cat can purr, but try as they might humans are unable to mimic such a sound exactly the way a cat can. They can try, and Ezreal does try his best when Dmitri attempts to teach him, but no matter what it will always be lackluster. At least he can somewhat understand bits and pieces, but mostly he relies on others speaking his own language. Thankfully, it seems somewhat common practice given the proximity to Ezreal's village.  
   
His master yawns once again, then sluggishly stands up to stretch then scratch at the back of his neck with those frighteningly sharp claws, "I am going to brush my teeth and all that _exciting_ stuff." His eyes briefly flick to his clothes, all set out and ready to go when he is, "I would tell you to prepare everything for tonight, but you are far ahead of me on that. Superb work as always, Ezreal! My, how ever did I get along without you around to help out?"  
   
Probably just fine, Ezreal would assume. He holds in a weary sigh more to avoid his master from becoming upset than out of any sort of fear, "Not too well I'd think seeing as the red-head used to nag me about not getting you up quick enough for you to get ready in time." His master snickers at that from the restroom shortly before he closes the door; neither of them want to be late, so it's best that creature get a move on. Thankfully, Dm-- his master is very good at keeping track of things like that.  
   
It doesn’t take too long for the other male to reemerge from the restroom, his hair a little damp and his expression certainly far less groggy in appearance. Ezreal watches as his master seats himself on the bed once more, already removing his sleepwear and thus saving Ezreal the hassle of doing it for him; usually, servants are supposed to, but Dmitri-- _his master_ prefers to do a few things here and there to help out. In all honesty, this creature would prefer doing it all himself, but rules are rules and he isn’t one to break them…well, not all of them anyway.  
   
"So, Ezreal," Dmitri starts in once bare, as he usually does, and respectfully chooses to ignore the fact Ezreal attempts to get things over without looking at him too much while he is sans clothing; vampires might not think much of it, but humans sure do, "I was thinking that perhaps we could do something different for breakfast tonight." Huh? Something different? It doesn't really apply to Ezreal seeing as he doesn't get to eat at the same time his master and the rest do, but it's interesting nonetheless.  
   
His master eyes him for a response, or acknowledgement that the young blond heard him, then continues once satisfied Ezreal did indeed listen, "I was thinking about how cruel it is you have to watch the rest of us eat then not get food of your own until a fair few hours later. It makes your stomach a little upset, I have noticed, and I personally do not wish to have such discomfort inflicted upon you each and every night." Ezreal blinks, looking up from having pulled up Dmitri's pants when his master stood, then sat again; this had better not be going where he fears it is…he dares not think of what the others would say if it is.  
   
Dmitri smiles, "That got your attention!" He tilts his head the slightest amount, then sighs cheerily, "That confused expression is so endearing, Ezreal, you know that? The way your eyes shine, it is something I do not see often enough from you before night's end. I hoped this would perk you up a little bit." Ezreal does his best to ignore his master's rather embarrassing words, and the heat trying to settle itself on his face, and instead continue putting on Dmitri's shirt then the man's complex coat with those odd blades on it. This one isn't as long as one of his other coats, so this one is far more normal-looking and easier to get on, but it's a bit tougher when all Ezreal wants to do is quiz his master on what's going on.  
   
The other male doesn't speak again for a little bit, perhaps hoping Ezreal might say something or maybe he doesn't want to distract the boy as he works on straightening the coat's collar as well as the decorative blades at his upper arms and shoulders. But, Dmitri hardly is one for silence, especially with company he seems to enjoy, so he speaks up again soon enough, "Not up to talking tonight, Ezreal?" His smile wavers, showing his disappointment-- but, that said, disappointment for his master in this case means Dmitri is saddened by it rather than angered. "I suppose I can understand, you seemed a little tired when waking me. However, I think you will like my plan regardless of how tired you might be!"  
   
"I think tonight I might try to give you a few bits of food during our usual breakfast conversations. I unfortunately will be unable to allow you to sit at the table itself, of course, but at the very least it will get some food in you." His master tilts his head somewhat, allowing Ezreal better access to his left ear; earrings are a bit tough to put on without cooperation from his talkative master. These ones dangle down a little, too, so Ezreal tries to make sure they don't get snagged on his own bracelet thing or something; that would not be good at all.  
   
What's also not good is this idea, and the young blond finally finds it in him to speak against it once he's able to move on to Dmitri's rather fancy choker-like necklace, "As much as I'd love to actually be able to eat in the morning-- er, evening, I'd even more prefer not to be torn to bits for not 'knowing my place' and eating beside not only you but your _parents_. The red-head would probably get a good laugh out of your mom gutting me with a fruit knife, but it wouldn't be as much fun for me." Ezreal gently tugs at the little dangly bits on the necklace to ensure they're all straightened out and in place. This necklace, suspiciously enough, looks an awful lot like his own minus the fact that his happens to bear his master's family seal in the center like some dog's tag.  
   
Dmitri laughs, cheerily as always and not terribly loud, "Katarina would indeed enjoy such a thing, but she will be disappointed to find I would never allow it. My mother, strict as she might be about how we act, would not mind me tossing some scraps to my dear little pet and even if she did I would simply apologize and not repeat the offense." He pats Ezreal on the head, lingering a bit to comb his fingers through the younger male's hair; Dmitri says it feels soft and smells good, so he enjoys doing this rather often. "She thinks it is good for me to have something to take care of, something to keep me company during my many hours of lonely paper work and even lonelier days."  
   
By 'days' he of course means 'nights', for Ezreal that is; vampires are nocturnal for the most part, so for his master this means his sleeping time. Ezreal reminds himself of this often to avoid himself becoming utterly confused by what to him seems like something strange to say. Anyway, the blond shudders slightly then shakes his head, "I still don't think anyone would be thrilled by the idea of a human getting food at the same time they are." Which is irritating to be honest, as Ezreal gets up an hour or so before Dmitri but isn't able to eat until everyone leaves for their usual business. Unfortunately for him, eating is a rather important social aspect for vampires, as Ezreal has found.  
   
It didn't take long to see that each and every family sits down to eat at roughly the same time for breakfast and dinner, while lunch is had alone in an office or bedroom or wherever it is they want to eat. This means everyone is in one place twice a night, making it a great time to catch up with friends or talk to the queen or king about something or another. Each creature sits according to social rank, with the king, queen, and prince at one end of the table and servants on another. There are a few large tables, though, in order to accommodate so many residents but nevertheless they are _massively_ long and very nice looking. A dark wood, of course, but smooth to the touch and seemingly always shiny. Ezreal often wonders how old those tables are, given the immortality of the residents here.  
   
His master sighs, smiling as he does, and shakes his head, "Ezreal, my sweet little human, you know I would never purposely put you in harm's way. I am aware you do not exactly think highly of my kind, and I can hardly blame you for such, but at the very least keep in mind all the work I have put into keeping you healthy." Dmitri pauses, his cheery expression turning somewhat sheepish in an instant, "Even though that learning curve was a harsh test on your body. I apologize again for that, Ezreal, I never have once intended to cause you harm."  
   
…That learning curve was Dmitri getting used to being around and caring for a human, which included resisting the natural urge to drink from him, remembering to keep Ezreal warm in these harsh winters, and to give him _water_ and some _food_ every now and again. Much like an owner that did no research into their new pet, Ezreal ended up falling ill and Dmitri had no idea what to do or why it even occurred. It turns out it was due to a mixture of stress, malnourishment, and the cold; seems common sense _now_ , but then it was quite a mystery. His master felt awful for it, or at least acted convincingly enough, and lent Ezreal his bed in secret until the young blond recovered enough to walk. It wasn't fun, needless to say, but…well, Ezreal can't entirely blame Dmitri for _all_ of it.  
   
Ezreal was too frightened of being killed to request food or drink, and he hardly felt any of the effects until it was far too late; he was petrified of his new predicament and anything beyond trying not to be eaten alive was far from his mind. Ironically, it was his own idiocy that almost did him in rather than some vampire. Dmitri did find it difficult to resist biting his new human pet, but he never once did until weeks after Ezreal recovered…and even then he asked first, almost hesitant about 'breaking' his new plaything.  
   
Though clearly uneasy by the silence, Dmitri waits and resists piping in with anything else until Ezreal finishes his task and replies. There wasn't much left to do anyway, just a bit of final touch ups and putting on a bracelet and ring, so his master isn't left waiting _too_ long which is likely for the best. "It's…" as much as he would like to say it's one huge reason he doesn't like living here, his master has more than made up for that mistake, "it's fine, I trust you, it's everyone else I don't want to risk upsetting." There, that's a much more reasonable response. He's not exactly lying, he _has_ to trust his master each moment of each day, but it regretfully isn't as clean cut as he might make it sound.  
   
As not entirely true as it is, Ezreal's master lights up upon hearing those words, "Ah, I am so glad, my dear little Ezreal!" He stands up, seemingly partially out of excitement and partially because they have to go, then gives Ezreal a onceover-- prior to ending up wrinkling both their outfits anyway by giving Ezreal a rather tight hug. By tight, the young blond means _tight_ ; bone-crushingly so and enough to easily make breathing near impossible.  
   
In fairness, his master doesn't often hug Ezreal, as it would be frowned upon by others, and thus has no way of knowing how much muscle to put into the action. His master no doubt holds back, but it's still _horribly_ constricting and-- Ezreal shakes his head, squirming a bit prior to being released and _finally_ being able to catch his breath. He falls right on his rear thanks to being so set on escape that he didn't quite think ahead to staying upright once free, but at least he can breathe again. Whew…  
   
Dmitri, on the other hand, blinks a few times then hurries to help Ezreal back up by lifting the young servant by his shirt's scruff. After getting the young blond to his feet, Dmitri gently smoothes out Ezreal's clothes, which is what he had to do earlier while his master was asleep, then takes a step back to once again ensure everything looks correct. Dmitri smiles, settling for gently petting Ezreal rather than trying to hug the fragile human once again, "I apologize for harming you, Ezreal, I swear one of these nights I will get it right." Hopefully sooner rather than later.  
   
Ezreal waves it off, finally back to breathing normally instead of struggling simply to get air into his lungs, "It's fine, don't worry about it. We should really get to breakfast before they think you're late again." The red head hasn't shown up yet, and she's generally the one they send up here to check and make sure Dmitri's 'slacker' servant is doing his job, so at least that's a good sign.  
   
Gratefully, his master agrees and leads the way out the door-- though, in one final breaking of the rules, Dmitri holds the door open for Ezreal rather than have his servant do so for him.


End file.
